


Descent

by Bhienji (Tixcel)



Category: Borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tixcel/pseuds/Bhienji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little expansion into Jack's story. I thought it would be interesting to expand on the King of Hyperion's history, so here's what I imagine his thoughts would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written a Borderlands fic before

Lonely.

Lonely… and unsafe.

My childhood was a wreck. I don’t remember much, and it  really  doesn’t matter now, since it’s all behind us, but from what I gather, my parents were dicks. I don’t remember them, though, and why should I care? They were never there for me anyway. I don’t know whether they died, whether they left, or whether I was some weird experiment with test tubes and -

Never mind.

None of that matters.

But hey, if they left, and they’re reading this right now?

Hey, mom! Hey, dad! You two are assholes! I hate you! Have a nice day.

* * *

My grandmother was… less than friendly.

But do you really care?

What, with the man I turned out to be (though I was a hero, damn it, you hated me… everyone did), why would I think you would feel sympathetic?

I know you don’t have any sympathy toward me…

But I was a  child.

Do you have any sympathy for a damn child?

Your childhood was surely rainbows and roses compared to mine.

What are you thinking now?  Little John, you think your childhood is hell? Everyone hates those who care for them now and then, everyone thinks that their childhood was rough.

You know what? You suck. You all do.

Oh, I’m rambling again. Back to my grandmother.

She didn’t care. I doubt she did. I don’t think she cared that my parents were not around. I don’t think she even cared that I, poor little John , was in the world. Old farts usually want grandchildren right?

But whatever.

She was… she wasn’t the type to use words to scold. She would use… uh… physical force. Oh hey, look. I’m crying. What, you didn’t think I would cry? I’m a human being too, you jerk.

Back to the story again.

I always had bruises, sometimes cuts, lots of black eyes, and  nobody  cared. There may have been a few people, but y’know, people are stupid. I don’t know what happened to them and I don’t care.

When I was in my early teens, I told my grandmother I would kill her.

I was just a reckless kid. All kids say things like that.

* * *

A few years farther down the line (more than a few… quite a lot, actually), I hired a group of Bandits (ugh… I regret that. Bandits? They suck.) to do some work for me. I hadn’t heard from them in a while, and I had to go check up on them, so I found some Vault Hunters (Vault Hunters? What was I thinking?! Much worse than  bandits. ) that would do the job. Some assassin guy, I forgot his name, and this girl with weird blue hair. There was also some guy with a turret and this really big guy. The big guy was a bit scary.

But they showed up there and guess what? The bandits killed my grandmother!!

Not that I was sad, or disappointed, or anything.

...I sent the bandits to kill her. Good riddance (and she thought I was joking when I told her I’d kill her…).

I sent the Vault Hunters to kill the bandits who killed my grandmother so I wouldn’t have to pay them.

Happy day!

* * *

Wow… I skipped ahead. Like, a lot. Let’s rewind.

So, I’m out of my grandmother’s house, and guess what?

I’m married.

My wife is beautiful… She’s the best anyone could ask for. I know everyone says that, but… I’m serious. She’s great. She’s awesome.

So we have a daughter, and apparently she is one of those Siren things. Yeah, they’re real. I didn’t think they were, I thought it was a load of crap, but look! I held a tiny little baby girl, a Siren, in my arms. Her name was Angel. She looked just like her mother…

You know, it pains me to talk of her mother like this.

My wife said I should shut Angel down.

Kill my  daughter?  Why would I do that?

But then there was an accident… 

I know you think I’m a monster.

I know you think I enslaved Angel.

But… you didn’t see what she did to her mother.

I had to restrain Angel’s power.

You get that?

I had to.

I had a sort-of chamber made to hold Angel. Her Siren abilities were powerful, and… they were just getting stronger. I needed to open the Vault, I needed to  protect  Angel, I needed to protect  the world . You don’t understand.

“I don’t understand, Daddy.”

“Say hello to your new home, darling. You’re like a little princess, and this is your throne!”

“But I want mommy. Where’s mommy?”

“She’s not coming back, Angel. Now get in the freaking chair.”

“I don’t want to-!”

“Get - there we go - in the chair.”

* * *

“Okay! Any candidates today, Angel?”

“There are four treasure hunters who arrived via shuttle some hours ago. I think they’re going to Fyrestone.”

Using Angel’s power… I got in contact with a group of Vault Hunters on Pandora. I think there was another Siren in the mix? I don’t really remember. I hate her anyway. There was also this guy with a  really annoying bird.  I hate that bird.

I’m gonna get rid of it someday.

* * *

Mr Tassiter came in. He called me a code-monkey. A hideous little code-monkey.

Moorin argued with me about shutting Angel down. Apparently we lost a dozen staff because of… “malfunctions.” He brought up my wife, so I pulled my watch chain around his throat…

“Jimmy, please make a note: I’m strangling Mr Moorin for bringing up my wife.”

Jimmy began to mumble as he scribbled on a piece of paper: “Choked… Mr Moorin…”

“No, Jimmy, choking is something you do when you eat too fast. As I’m crushing Mr Moorin’s windpipe with my watch chain, what I’m doing is actually referred to as strangling.”

* * *

Angel is being a little slow on waking up the Warrior. I asked her why it wasn’t working, and she apparently  didn’t know.  How can a freaking  SIREN  not  KNOW?!  I had pumped every frickin’ ounce of Eridium I had into her, and… 

Still, she doesn’t know. 

* * *

The Vault Hunters listened to Angel! I was so excited! That was great. They opened the Vault, and the Destroyer is there… God, it’s so beautiful.

Then they killed it.

My plan was ruined… 

But I got another!

I took it’s eye. Yeah, it sounds a bit weird, but it worked. I used it’s eye to make the Eye of Helios, which can destroy entire cities. I felt so…  powerful.

I almost destroyed Pandora’s moon, and that was bad. That would have been terrible.

* * *

I hired some more people, one of which was so strikingly handsome… I don’t mean to brag, but he was  super  handsome. And he worked for Hyperion.

Yeah, he was me.

He was my body double, but it was still me. In a way.

He and the others did a splendid job. I got what I wanted, and guess what I found?

I found…

A thing.

It looked like a rock, and it had that weird Vault symbol on it.

But I reached out to touch it…

And I was overwhelmed with so much  knowledge.  Of a Vault, of the Warrior, of countless supplies of Eridium hidden deep beneath the surface of Pandora, of everything!

And guess who showed up?

That  siren.  I thought she was helping me, I thought she was on my side, with  Hyperion.  But no!

She  destroyed  the object. I could have worked wonders with that thing. But now it’s gone, and…

What’s going on?

I feel… burning. Something is burning.

Fire…

I’m on the ground, trying to stop the pain, but I can’t, I can’t do anything, I  can’t…

I’m burning.

I call for help.

Nobody helps.

“I’m gonna  kill  her. I’m gonna  kill them all. ”

I get to my feet.

Fire…

Darkness.

I can’t see.

My vision comes back, slowly, but half is gone.

My face…

Fire…

I feel… relieved.

The pain slowly drifts away, but still lingers, just slightly.

I yell to the Hyperion worker, asking to find me a doctor. I’m sure there is damage done. How could that object cause so much damage…?

Fire…

The burning is still there, though just barely, but it still hurts.

It hurts to touch.

Anger…

I  hate  those bandits.

We’re gonna wipe those bandit bastards off the face of Pandora.

What is glowing?

Fire…

The fire. I cannot see it, but through my good eye I see a glow. I cannot tell where it is.

After we get rid of those bandits…

We’re gonna wake The Warrior.

I sit down in the throne-shaped formation of stone, the fire still burning in my eyes.

It’s gonna be so good.

We’re gonna scorch the freakin’ planet in fire.

There’s gonna be screaming…

Bandits are gonna die left and right…

I can’t wait.  



End file.
